Hands of a Healer (Chinese Translation) / Ò½ÕßÖ®ÊÖ
by Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of Indigo's "Hands of a Healer"; Legolas is wounded and asks for Aragorn's help..... Warning: Character Death


A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Indigo's "Hands of a Healer".   
You could find the original one at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=769701;   
Thank Indigo for giving me permission^^  
  
WARNING: Character Death  
  
=================================================================================  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Hands of a Healer£¨Ò½ÕßÖ®ÊÖ£©   
Ô­×÷£ºIndigo (darth_aja@yahoo.com )   
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=769701   
  
ÎÒ¿ì²½ÏòÄÇ¼äÕÊÅñ×ßÈ¥£¬Ò»¿ÅÐÄÒÑ¾­Ìáµ½ÁËÉ¤¼â¡£ÕâÀïÈç½ñ´îÆðÁËºÜ¶àÕâÑùµÄÕÊÅñ×÷ÎªÁÙÊ±µÄÆÜÉíÖ®Ëù£¬×òÒ¹µÄÕ½¶·ÖÐ£¬ÎÒÃÇÏó±»±ÆÈëËÀ½ÇµÄºÄ×ÓÒ»ÑùÔÚÊ¥¿ø¹ÈµÄÑÒ¶´ÖÐ¼¸ºõÎÞÂ·¿ÉÌÓ£¬ÏÖÔÚÃ»ÓÐÈËÔ¸ÒâÔÙ»Øµ½ÄÇ¸öµØ·½¡£°Â¿ËË¹µÄÊ¬Ìå±éµØ¶¼ÊÇ£¬¶øÎÒÃÇÒ²Í¬ÑùÉËÍö²ÒÖØ¡£ËÀÍöµÄÆøÏ¢ÃÖÂþÔÚÃ¿Ò»¸ö½ÇÂä£¬ÎÒÃÇ±ØÐëÑ¸ËÙ³·»ØÈü°Â¶Ù¹úÍõµÄ´óµî£¬¼Æ»®ÏÂÒ»²½ÐÐ¶¯¡£È»¶ø£¬´ËÊ±´Ë¿Ì£¬ÕâÒ»ÇÐ¶¼²»ÔÚÎÒµÄ¿¼ÂÇÖ®ÖÐ¡£   
  
ÎÒÏÆ¿ªÃÅÁ±×ß½øÕÊÅñ£¬ÀïÃæÖ»ÓÐÁÈÁÈÊýÈË£¬°²¾²µÃ³öÆæ¡£ÎÒÏÈ¿´µ½µÄÊÇÒ½¹Ù£¬ËûÕÅ´óÑÛ¾¦µÉ×ÅÎÒ£¬·Â·ðÊÜ¾ªÏÅµÄ¶¯Îï¡£ÎÒÓÃÁ¦ÑÊÏÂ×Ô¼ºµÄ²»°²£¬½«Ä¿¹â×ªÏòÕÊÅñÄÚÄÇÕÅ¹ÂÁãÁãµÄ´²ºÍÉÏÃæÎÞÁ¦µÄÉíÓ°¡£¼ªÄÂÀûÒ»¼ûµ½ÎÒ¾ÍÁ¢¿ÌÕ¾ÆðÉíºôº°ÆðÀ´¡£   
  
¡°°¢À­¹±À´ÁË£¡¡±Ëû¶ÔÎÔé½ÉÏµÄ¾«ÁéËµµÀ¡£¡°ÄãºÜ¿ì¾ÍÃ»ÊÂÁË¡£¡±   
  
Õâ»°ÁîÎÒºí¼äÒ»ÕóÕó·¢½ô£¬ÎÒ×Ô¼º²¢Ã»ÓÐÕâÑùµÄÐÅÐÄ¡£ÎÒÎÞÉùµØ×ß½ü´²±ß£¬ÖÕÓÚ¿´µ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÕâÒ»Ë²¼äÎÒ¼¸ºõ¿Þ³öÉùÀ´¡£ËûµÄÃæÉ«ÒÑÊÇÒ»Æ¬ËÀ°×£¬Ö»ÓÐË«Ä¿»¹ÔÚ¸ßÉÕÏÂ²ÐÁô×ÅÁ½µã¹âÁÁ£¬¾çÁÒµÄÍ´³þÔÚÑÛíøÖÐ»ã³ÉÁËÁ½ãüÎÞµ×ÉîÌ¶¡£Ëû¼ûµ½ÎÒ×ßÀ´£¬Ë«´½Î¢Î¢µØôè¶¯£¬ÎÞÉùµØºô»½×Å£¬²Ô°×ÏËÈõµÄÊÖÉìÏòÎÒ£¬×¥×¡ÁËÎÒµÄ±Û°ò¡£ÎÒÓÉ×ÅËû½«ÎÒÀ­½ü£¬Õâ²ÅÇáÇáÕõÍÑ£¬½«ËûµÄÊÖÐ¡ÐÄµØ°Ú»ØËûÉí±ß¡£È»¶ø£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâÒ»µãÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¶¯×÷£¬Ò²»¹ÊÇ´ø¶¯ÁË¸²ÔÚËûÉíÉÏµÄÌº×Ó£¬ÒýÆðÒ»ÕóÍ´¿àµÄ¾·ÂÎ¡£   
  
¡°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¡±ÎÒ±ØÐëËµµãÊ²Ã´À´´òÆÆÖÜÎ§µÄËÀ¼Å¡£   
  
¡°°¢À­¹±£¬¡±ËûË»ÑÆµÄÉùÒôÎ¢Î¢²ü¶¯£¬ÓÃ¾«ÁéÓï¼ÌÐøµÀ£º¡°ÄãÈÃ¼ªÄÂÀû³öÈ¥ºÃÂð£¿ÎÒ±ØÐëºÍÄãµ¥¶ÀÌ¸¡£¡±   
  
ÎÒµãµãÍ·£¬ËûËæ¼´½ôºÏË«ÑÛ£¬Ñ¹ÒÖ×¡ÓÖÒ»´Î¾çÍ´µÄ³é´¤¡£ÎÒ×ªÍ·¶Ô°«ÈËËµµÀ£º¡°¼ªÄÂÀû£¬ÇëÄãÈÃÎÒÃÇÁ½¸ö¶À×Ô´ýÒ»»á¶ù¿ÉÒÔÂð£¿²»»áÓÃºÜ³¤Ê±¼äµÄ¡£¡±   
  
´Ö×³µÄ°«ÈËÁ³ÉÏÁ÷Â¶³öÆ¬¿ÌµÄÃ£È»£¬Ò»Ê±¼äÎÒºÜµ£ÐÄËû»á¾Ü¾ø¡£µ«ËûºÜ¿ìò¢Ê×Í¬Òâ£¬µÍÍ·¿´×ÅËûµÄÅóÓÑËµ£º¡°ÎÒ¾ÍÔÚÍâÃæ¡£¡±ËûÇáÇá°´ÁË°´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÂãÂ¶µÄ¼ç°ò£¬Ï£ÍûÄÜÒÔ´Ë¸øËûÐ©Î¿¼®¡£   
  
¡°Ð»Ð»Äã¡£¡±À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»ØÎÕÁËÒ»ÏÂ¼ªÄÂÀûµÄÊÖ¡£   
  
¼ªÄÂÀûÁì×ÅÒ½¹ÙÒ»ÆðÀë¿ªÁËÕÊÅñ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Çá´­×Å£¬ÔçÒÑÊ§È¥ÑªÉ«µÄË«´½ÏÖÔÚ·ºÆðÒ»²ãÇà°×¡£ÎÒÎÞÑÔµØ½«Ìº×Ó´ÓËûÐØÇ°ÂýÂýÍÊÏÂ£¬ÑÛÇ°µÄÇéÐÎÈ´ÁîÎÒÔÙÒ»´ÎÒ§½ôÑÀ¹Ø²»ÈÃ×Ô¼º¾ªºô³öÉù¡£Ò»µÀÓÖÉîÓÖ³¤µÄ¿É²ÀµÄ´´¿ÚºáØ¨ÔÚËûµÄ¸¹²¿£¬ÎÞÇéµØËºÁÑÁË²ã²ãÑªÈâ£¬½«ÆäÏÂµÄÔàÆ÷ÂãÂ¶ÔÚ¿ÕÆøÖÐ¡£°ü¹üÓÚÆäÉÏµÄÉ´²¼ºÍ±Á´øÒÑ½þÍ¸ÁËÏÊÑª£¬½ö½«ËüÃÇÈ¡ÏÂÒ²ÊÆ±Ø»áÒýÆð¸ü¶àµÄÍ´¿à¡£ÒÑ¾­ÎÞ¼Æ¿ÉÊ©ÁË£¬ÎÒºÜÇå³þÕâÒ»µã£¬Õâ´´ÉËÊÇÖÂÃüµÄ£¬ÎÒµÄÒ½ÊõÒ²°ï²»ÉÏÈÎºÎÃ¦¡£¿ÉÊÇ£¬ÎÒÎÞ·¨¾ÍÕâÑù·ÅÆúÅ¬Á¦¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒÅÉÈËÈ¥È¡Ð©½à¾»µÄË®£¬»¹ÓÐÍõ²­²Ý¡£¡±ÎÒ±ßËµ±ß×¼±¸ÆðÉí¡£   
  
ËûÔÙ´ÎÀ­×¡ÁËÎÒµÄÊÖ¡£¡°²»£¬ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÃÁË¡£¡±ËûÕý´òËã¼ÌÐøËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬´½¼äÈ´Ö»Á÷³öÒ»Éùà³ÑÆµÄÉëÒ÷£¬ÃÀÀöµÄÃæÅÓÔÚÓÖÒ»´Î¾çÍ´µÄÇÖÏ®ÏÂÅ¤Çú±äÐÎ¡£   
  
ÀáË®»¬ÏÂÎÒµÄÃæ¼Õ£¬ÎÒ°ïËû¸ÇºÃÌº×Ó£¬°§ÇóµÀ£º¡°ÖÁÉÙ£¬ÈÃÎÒ¸øÄãÐ©¶«Î÷À´¼õÇáÌÛÍ´¡£¡£¡£¡±ÕâÉËÊÆ×îÖÕ±ØÈ»»á¶á×ßËûµÄÉúÃü£¬¶øÇÒÊÇÒÔÒ»ÖÖ»ºÂý¶ø²ÐÈÌµÄ·½Ê½¡£   
  
ËûÓÖÒ¡ÁËÒ¡Í·£¬¡°ÎÒ²»Ï£ÍûÔÚ»ë»ëØ¬Ø¬ÖÐ¶É¹ýÎÒÉúÃüµÄ×îºóÒ»¿Ì¡£¡±   
  
ÕâÎÒÍêÈ«ÄÜ¹»Àí½â¡£¾«ÁéµÄ½¾°ÁÓë×Ô×ðÊÇÈç´ËµÄ¸ùÉîµÙ¹Ì£¬ÎÒ±ÈÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¸ü²»¿ÉÄÜÔÚÕâÒ»µãÉÏÎ¥±³ËûµÄÒâÔ¸¡£ÉÏÒ»´Î¿´µ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÕýÕ¾ÔÚÒ»µÀ½×ÌÝµÄÉÏ£¬ÓÃÊÖÖÐ×îºóÒ»Ö§¼ýÑÚ»¤ÎÒ³·½ø¶´ÄÚ¡£ÎÒÀ­×ÅËûÒ»Æð·É±¼£¬Á½ÈËË«Ë«ÔØµ¹ÔÚµØ£¬ËûÇá¿ìµÄÐ¦ÉùÔÚ¶´ÖÐÏì¸ö²»Í£¡£·÷ÏþÊ±·ÖÎÒÃÇÔÙ´ÎºÍÈü°Â¶Ù¹úÍõÒ»Æð³ö·¢£¬ºÜ¿ì±ãÔÚ³±Ë®°ãÓ¿À´µÄÕ½¶·ÖÐÓë¶Ô·½·ÖÀë¡£ÕâÒ»´Î£¬È´ÊÇÕæµÄÒªÓÀÔ¶·Ö¿ªÁË¡£   
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÃÈ¥ÎÒÃæÉÏµÄÀáË®£¬½«ÎÒµÄË¼Ð÷´ø»ØÑÛÇ°µÄÏÖÊµ¡£¡°ËûÃÇ¶¼ËµÍõÖ®ÊÖÄËÒ½ÕßÖ®ÊÖ£¬¡±Ëûà«à«µÍÓïµÀ£º¡°µ«ÕâÉËÊÆ¼´±ãÊÇÄãÒ²ÎÞÄÜÎªÁ¦¡£ÎÒÄÜ·ñÇëÇóÄã¸øÓèÎÒÁíÒ»ÖÖÖÎÁÆÄØ£¿¡±   
  
¡°Ê²Ã´ÎÒ¶¼´ðÓ¦¡£¡±ÎÒ¼±ÇÐµØÔÊÅµµÀ¡£   
  
¡°ÇëÄãÇ×ÊÖ½«ÎÒËÍÈ¥Âü¶àË¹Éñµî£¬¡±ËûµÄÉùÒôÒìÑùÇåÎú¶ø¼á¶¨£¬¡°É±ËÀÎÒ£¬°¢À­¹±£¬ÓëÕâÉË¿ÚÏà±ÈÄãÒªÈÊ´ÈµÃ¶à¡£¡±   
  
ÎÒ¾ª´ôÁË£¬Ò»¸ö×ÖÒ²Ëµ²»³öÀ´£¬ËûÈ´½«ÎÒµÄ³ÁÄ¬ÎóÒÔÎªÊÇ¾Ü¾ø¡£¡°Äã²»Ô¸Òâ£¿ÊÇÂð£¿¡±ËûµÄÓïµ÷ÖèÈ»¼ä÷öµ­ÏÂÀ´£¬ÆÆËé¶øÓÖÆ£±¹£º¡°¶øÎÒÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÇëÇó¼ªÄÂÀûÕâÑù×ö¡£Ëû²»Àí½â¾«ÁéÉú´æµÄ·½Ê½¡£¡±   
  
ÎÒ¼±Ã¦½ô½ôÎÕ×¡ËûµÄÊÖ£º¡°ÎÒ´ðÓ¦Äã¡£ÒòÎªÕâÊÇÄãµÄÔ¸Íû£¬ÒòÎªÎÒ¶ÔÄãµÄ°®ÈÃÎÒÎÞ·¨¿´×ÅÄãÈÌÊÜÕâÑùµÄÍ´¿à¡£¡±ÎÒÕâÑùËµ×Å£¬¿ÉÀáË®ÒÑÔÚ²»Öª²»¾õ¼ä¹ö¹ö¶øÏÂ¡£   
  
¡°²»Òª¿ÞÆü£¬¡±ËûËµµÀ£¬¡°ÎÒ²¢²»º¦ÅÂ¡£ËäÈ»ÎÒÕæµÄÅÎÍûÄÜ¹»»îµ½Ç×¿Ú³ÆÄãÎªÒÁÁ¦ÈøÍõµÄÄÇÒ»Ìì¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄÇ¾ÍÕâÑù½Ð°É£¬¾¡¹Ü»¹Î´³ÉÎªÏÖÊµ£¬µ«Ö»ÒªÕâÄÜÈÃÄã¸Ðµ½¿ìÀÖ£¬ÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÕâÃ´³ÆºôÎÒ°É¡±   
  
ËûÎ¢Ð¦ÁË£¬Â¶³öÒÑÈ¾ÂúÁËÑªÉ«µÄÑÀ³Ý¡£¡°ÒÁÁ¦ÈøÍõ£¬¡±£¬ËûÒ»×ÖÒ»×ÖµØÄîµÀ£¬ÉùÒôÔÙÒ»´Î±äµÃ¼á¶¨£º¡°¾«ÁéµÄ±¦Ê¯£¬ÈËÀàµÄ¹úÍõ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÁìÖ÷µÄÑø×Ó£¬±±·½µÄÓÎÏÀ£¬³¤¸ýÐÇ°¢¶ûÎÂµÄ·ò¾ý¡£¡±   
  
ÎÒßìÑÊ×Å·¢³öÁË¼èÄÑµÄÐ¦Éù¡£¡°ÊÇµÄ£¬»¹ÓÐ£¬Ä§½äÐ¡¶ÓµÄÒ»Ô±¡£¡±ÎÒ¼ÓÉÏÁËÕâ¸öÎÒÃÇ¹²ÓÐµÄ³ÆºÅ¡£Ò»Ä¨ÐÀÎ¿µÄÐ¦ÒâÔÚË²¼äÂÓ¹ýÁËËûµÄÑÛíø¡£   
  
È»¶øÕâÐ¦Òâ¼´¿ÌÓÖ±»Í´³þËùÌæ´ú£¬Ëû²»µÃ²»ÔÙ´Î½ôãØÑÛÁ±Ç¿ÈÌ×Å¡£¡°ÄãÄÜÇë¼ªÄÂÀû½øÀ´Âð£¿ÎÒ»¹ÏëºÍËûÌ¸Ì¸¡£¡±Ëû´ò×Åº®Õ½£¬ÖÜÉíµÄÑªÒºÒÑ½¥½¥¿ªÊ¼±äÀä¡£   
  
ÎÒµãÍ·ÆðÉí£¬È¡¹ýÁíÒ»ÕÅÌº×ÓÎªËû¹üºÃ£¬ÖÁÉÙÕâÄÜÔÝÊ±°ïËûµÖÓùÐ©º®Àä¡£ÕÊÅñÍâ£¬¼ªÄÂÀûÕýÈçÏÈÇ°ËùÑÔÔÚÃÅ±ßÊØºò×Å£¬Ð±ÒÐÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ¸«×ÓÉÏ¡£Ëû¿´×ÅÎÒ×ß³öÀ´£¬Á¢¿ÌÃ÷°×Ò»ÇÐÒÑ»ØÌì·¦Êõ£¬µ«Ëû½ô±ÁµÄÁ³ÈÔ¾Ü¾øÁ÷Â¶³öÒ»Ë¿¸ÐÇé¡£   
  
¡°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ïë¼ûÄã¡£¡±ÎÒÃ»ÔÙ¶àËµÊ²Ã´¡£   
  
°«ÈËÒÔÎÒÆ½ÉúÎ´¼ûµÄËÙ¶È¿ì²½ÏûÊ§ÔÚÕÊÄÚ¡£ÎÒÀë¿ªËûÃÇ£¬È¥×÷Ð©±ØÒªµÄ×¼±¸¡£ÎÒÔÚ±øÈÐºÍÒ©¼Á¼äÕå×Ã×Å£¬Ñ°ÕÒ¿ìËÙ¶øÓÖÃ»ÓÐÍ´¿àµÄ·½·¨¡£×îÖÕÎÒ¾ö¶¨Ê¹ÓÃ¶¾Ò©£¬Ò»ÖÖÄÜ¹»ÄÜÁ¢¿ÌÁîÖÐ¶¾ÕßÂéÄ¾£¬Ê¹ÆäÔÚ¾ëÒâºÍÄþ¾²ÖÐÍ£Ö¹ÐÄÌøµÄ¶¾Ò©¡£ÎÒ¸Ðµ½Ò»ÕóËá³þµÄÇìÐÒ£ºÕâÑùµÄ¶¾Ò©ÎÒÊÖÍ·¾ÍÓÐ¡£Ò»ÖÖ¾«ÁéµÄ¶¾¼Á£¬Í¨³£ÓÃÀ´Í¿Ä¨ÔÚ¼ýÍ·ÉÏ£¬µ«¿Ú·þÒ²Í¬ÑùÖÂÃü¡£ÏÖÔÚËü¾ÍÌÉÔÚÎÒÂí°°±ßµÄ¿Ú´üÀï¡£   
  
ÎÒ´©¹ýÓªµØ£¬Ã»ÈËÏóÆ½Ê±Ò»ÑùºÍÎÒ´òÕÐºô£¬¸üÃ»ÈËÅÜÀ´ÎÊÕâÎÊÄÇ¡£ËùÓÐµÄÄ¿¹â¶¼ÔÚÅöµ½ÎÒµÄÉ²ÄÇÑ¸¼´¶ãÉÁ¿ªÈ¥¡£ÎÒµ±È»ÖªµÀÔ­Òò¡£ÄÇÊøÔø¾­µÄ¹âÃ÷ÒÑ¾­÷öµ­£¬ºÜ¿ì¾Í½«³¹µ×Ï¨Ãð£¬Ö»ÁôÏÂÎÒ¼ÌÐøÔÚÇåÐÑµÄºÚ°µÖÐ¹¶»î¡£ÎÒÔÚ°°ÅÔµÄÆ¤´üÖÐÃþË÷×Å£¬°¢ÂåµÂ¾ÍÔÚåë³ßÖ®Íâ£¬ÓÃËüËÆºõÈôÓÐËùÎòµÄÄ¿¹âÏòÎÒÑ¯ÎÊ¡£¶øÎÒÈ´²»ÈÌÐÄÏÖÔÚ¾Í¸æËßËüÄÇ¸öËüÆ½ÈÕÀïËæÖ®Õ÷Õ½µÄÃÀÀö¾«ÁéÒÑ²»ÄÜÔÙÆïÉÏËüÒ»Æð³öÈ¥ÁË¡£°¢ÂåµÂ»áÕÒµ½ÐÂÖ÷ÈËµÄ£¬»òÕß»áµÃµ½×ÔÓÉ£¬µ«Ëü½«ÓÀÔ¶¼ÇµÃËüµÄ¾«ÁéÖ÷ÈË£¬ÎÒÏàÐÅ¡£   
  
ÎÒ½ôß¬×ÅÊÖÖÐµÄÒ©Æ¿×ªÉí·µ»ØÕÊÅñ£¬ÔÚÃÅÍâÒ»Ö±µÈµ½¼ªÄÂÀû´ÓÀïÃæÍË³öÀ´¡£Ëû´Ó³ÁÖØµÄÍ·¿øÏÂÌ§ÑÛÍû×ÅÎÒ£¬ÎÒÔÚÄÇÀïÃæÕÒµ½ÁËÁÂ½â£¬ºÍÍ¬Ñù¶àµÄÀáË®¡£¡°Äã±ÈÎÒÓÂ¸ÒµÄ¶à£¬¶ÔÓÚ°«ÈËÀ´Ëµ£¬ÕâÑùµÄÊÂÊµÔÚÌ«¼èÄÑÁË¡£¡±ËûÃ»ÓÐµÈ´ýÎÒµÄ»Ø´ð£¬¶À×ÔÂõ×Å½©Ó²µÄ²½·¥»º»º×ß¿ª¡£   
  
ÎÒ¹­Éí½øÈëÕÊÅñ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×¢ÊÓ×ÅÎÒ×ß½ü£¬ÑÛÉñÂäÔÚÎÒÊÖÖÐµÄÒ©Æ¿ÉÏ£¬ÒÔÄ¿¹âÍ¬ÒâÁËÎÒµÄÑ¡Ôñ¡£¡°ÎÒ°Ñ¼ªÄÂÀû³ÆÎª¾«ÁéÖ®ÓÑ£¬¡±Ð¦ÒâÔÙÒ»´Î´ÓËûÑÛÀïÉîåäµÄÍ´³þÖÐ¸¡Æð£¬¡°Ëû¾õµÃÎÒÔÚÄÃËü¿ªÐÄ£¬Õâ¸öÍç¹ÌµÄ°«ÈË¡£¡±   
  
ÎÒÒ²Î¢Ð¦ÆðÀ´£¬¹ò×øÔÚËûµÄ´²±ß¡£¡°ÎÒ×¼±¸ºÃÁË¡£¡±ËûËµµÀ¡£ÕæÆæÃî£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâÃ´¼òµ¥µÄ¼¸¸ö×Ö±ãÉ¨È¥ÁËÎÒÐÄÍ·ËùÓÐµÄ¿Ö¾å¡£   
  
ÎÒÇáÇá½«ËûµÄÉÏÉí·öÆð£¬×Ô¼º×øµ½ËûµÄÉíºó£¬¾¡Á¿ÈÃËûÃ»ÓÐÍ´¿àµØ¿¿ÔÚÎÒµÄÐØÇ°¡£ÎÒ½«Æ¿×Ó¾Ùµ½ËûµÄ×ì±ß£¬ËûºÁ²»ÓÌÔ¥µÄºÈÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£ÔÚÎÒÄÃ¿ªÊÖµÄÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬ËûµÄÊÓÏßÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼Ä£ºý£¬Í´³þÖÕÓÚ½¥½¥Ô¶Àë£¬´úÖ®ÒÔÒ»Æ¬°²ÄþÓë¾²Ú×¡£   
  
¡°Ð»Ð»Äã£¬ÒÁÁ¦ÈøÍõ¡£¡±Ëû×îºóÒ»´ÎÇáÌ¾µÀ¡£   
  
ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÕâÑùÖ§³Å×ÅËû£¬¿´×ÅËû»º»ºãØÉÏË«ÑÛ£¬Ìý×ÅËû¶ÏÐøµÄºôÎüÉù±äµÃÆ½ºÍ¶ø»ºÂý¡£ËûµÄÃæÅÓÔÚÆøÏ¢Í£Ö¹µÄÄÇÒ»¿ÌÖÕÓÚÓÖ»Ö¸´ÁËÒÔÍùµÄÄþ¾²ÓëÃÀÀö¡£ÎÒµÄÊÖ´îÔÚËûµÄÐÄ¿Ú£¬¸ÐÊÜ×ÅÏÂÃæµÄÃ¿Ò»´Î¼Â¶¯£¬Ö±ÖÁÕâÉúÃü×îºóµÄÖ¤Ã÷Ò²ÖÕÓÚÍ£¶Ù¡¢ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£ÎÒÐ¡ÐÄµØ´ÓËûÉíÏÂÀë¿ª£¬ËûµÄÈÝÑÕÒ»Èçµ±ÄêÎÒÃÇ³õ´ÎÏàÓöÊ±£¬ÄÇÎ»¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¡¢Õ½Ê¿¡¢Ê«ÈË£¬ÒÔ¼°£¬×îºÃµÄÅóÓÑ¡£   
  
²»Òª¿ÞÆü£¬ÎÒ¶Ô×Ô¼ºËµ¡£ÕâÖ»ÊÇËÀÍö¶øÒÑ£¬¶øÄãºÜ¿ìÓÖ½«Ãæ¶Ô¸ü¶àµÄËÀÍö¡£²»ÒªÎ·¾åËÀÍö¡£   
  
ÎÒÀë¿ªÕÊÅñÇ°È¥Ñ°ÕÒÈü°Â¶Ù¹úÍõ¡£ÒòÎªÎÒÊÇÒÁÁ¦ÈøÍõ£¬ÎÒÒªÇ×ÑÛÄ¿ËÍÕâ³¡Õ½Õù×ßÏòÖÕµã¡£ 


End file.
